


Fuck ups and hookups

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Big dick Iwaizumi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Consent is Sexy, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Iwaizumi needs a break, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa loves getting his ego stroked, Oikawa radiating Karen energy, One Night Stands, Praise Kink, Store worker Iwaizumi, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, among other things, but he’s smitten, like a lot, or is it???, size queen Oikawa, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Iwaizumi is a small convenience store manager just trying to close up shop at the end of the day when a demanding customer comes right as he's locking up, asking to let him in. In the end he agrees letting the customer in to buy his few goods and the man offers him a ride home as thanks. On the way home, Iwaizumi realises he's left his keys at work so the stranger tells him he can stay the night at his place. Seduction and smuttyness ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Fuck ups and hookups

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I’m starting to worry because this fic literally came to me in a dream, my life just revolves around my fics and my actual work and it’s clearly stuck in my head, send help lmao
> 
> Also I can see Oikawa being a Karen so here he is, channeling his inner Karen and irritating Iwa to his wits end!
> 
> Once again idk how I’ve made this one shot so long but here we are, it’s literally just lead up to smut and then smut (and then a little aftermath)! Hope you enjoy :)

Iwaizumi had worked another long day, dealing with the usual complaints and difficult customers that made his job so much more stressful than it needed to be. That's why, when 9 pm came, he was extremely happy to get his ass out of the small convince store that he ran.

"You can head home Mattsun." He said to the cashier who had been doing the late shift with him. They had become firm friends after working together. "Just tell Makki not to be late for his morning shift, the last thing I need is a call at seven in the morning from Yahaba saying he's not turned up again."

"Sure thing boss." He smiled, waving him goodbye before climbing into his car and driving off.

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, setting up the alarm for the night before closing the door and locking it firmly, then pressing the button for the shutters to lower.

When the shutters were halfway down the distinct headlights of a car flashed across him as one entered the car park. Maybe Matsukawa had forgotten something. But he quickly realised that wasn't his friend's car and the man getting out a few moments later certainly wasn't Mattsun.

The brunette man sauntered over in a way that instantly put Iwaizumi in a bad mood. The smug look on the other's face only added to that frustration. "Are you still open?" He asked, staring intently at the other through black rimmed glasses.

Boy this guy had some nerve. But Iwaizumi wasn't much for the customer is always right. A rather stupid mantra really in his opinion, especially when it was out of hours. "What does is look like buddy?" He scoffed, not meeting the other man's gaze, instead concentrating on fully lowering the shutter.

The brunette chuckled and it made Iwaizumi want to roll his eyes. "Would you not consider opening it for someone pretty?" This guy was cocky for sure. It was irritating beyond belief, especially after a long day of similar shit from other customers.

He looked with a hard stare at the other, lips pressed in a thin line before retorting. "Maybe, but I don't see anyone pretty here."

"Eh?" The man baulked with wide eyes, pointing at him demandingly. "Let me speak to your manager."

Iwaizumi smirked, eyes piercing as he stared at the other who flinched slightly at the sudden change in expression. He would make this idiot pay for bothering him so late at night. He’d often get this, people demanding to speak to the manager after he refused their unreasonable requests. It always made his day to shut those same idiots down when they would call and find him on the other end of the phone. Being the manager did have some perks. "You already know I'm the only one here." He hummed, gesturing to the empty car park, with only the man's car parked in it.

The brunette pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Then give me their number." He requested stubbornly. Perfect. Iwaizumi pulled a pen and notebook from his pocket that he always kept handy for these kind of situations. He wrote down his number, ripping the paper from the pad and handing it to him.

"Here's the managers number." He replied blandly. "I wouldn't call now though, it won't get you very far."

"And why's that?" The other demanded.

"He doesn't like to be disturbed at this time." He replied.

"Well maybe I'll just call now anyway, won't it only get you in more trouble for making someone disturb him, Iwaizumi." He quipped as he read the man's name badge which was attached to his chest.

"Be my guest." He smirked, inwardly laughing as the other looked dumbfounded. The brunette sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a pain, I'm sure you just wanna get home but I've only just got off of work and this is the only place that's open at this time." He murmured, looking a little sheepish for the first time. "I kinda got a bit defensive when you insulted me."

"When did I insult you?" Iwaizumi asked in confusion, turning to face the other.

The other pouted. "When you said I wasn't pretty." 

"You really care about that?" He scoffed. "You're not a girl, why should my opinion matter?" The other grinned widely.

"That's very closed minded of you Iwa-chan." What the hell was with that nickname? This man had ridiculous confidence. "Men can be considered pretty too."

"This is a stupid conversation." Iwaizumi sighed, this whole thing was only going to mean he got home even later.

"Will you let me get a few things quickly then?" He smirked, seeing the other look down at him in annoyance. After a few moments though Iwaizumi gave a begrudging nod.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone." He answered bluntly. "But if anyone else tries to come in I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" The brunette exclaimed as the other began to open the shutter back up and unlock the door, quickly shutting off the alarm.

"Look it's out of hours and I'm doing you a favour, the way I see it, you're not a customer, I don't have to do shit." Iwaizumi smirked, flicking the lights back on and letting the other man in.

"Alright." The other chuckled softly with a shake of his head. "I see what kind guy you are Iwa-chan." The frown on the shop worker's face made him scurry of into the store. "I just need to get a few things for dinner I'll be quick."

Iwaizumi sighed, heading over to the till and waiting for the man to finish his shopping. Even he wasn't fully sure why he had let him in, usually he'd just shut him down instantly. Although he didn't want to admit it, despite what he'd said earlier, he did find the man sort of pretty, in an annoying, arrogant kind of way.

He rested his chin in his palm, watching as the other hurried around, picking up items and placing them quickly in his basket. He came up to the till with a smile, placing it down, waiting for Iwaizumi to scan it through before packing it into his bag. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at one particular item he pulled from the basket, scoffing slightly. A box of condoms.

"This doesn't look like it's for dinner." He smirked, scanning it through and handing it to the other. There was no hint of embarrassment on his face as he took it from the man's hand. "You hoping to get lucky?" He questioned teasingly.

"You never know when the opportunity may arise, you've got to be prepared." The brunette replied with a smile.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle at the man's unwavering confidence. "You expecting company tonight then?"

The other stared at him with a wry smirk, leaving it a few moments before speaking. "Depends how things go." Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow but didn't probe any further. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Mr.Confident got up to in his bedroom.

He took the man's money, closing the till and leading the other back to the door so he could turn the alarm back on and lock the door behind them both. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man was still stood there instead of heading to his car.

"You can go yano." Iwaizumi said as he began to close the shutter again.

"I'll give you a lift home." The other smiled. He'd obviously notice there were no other cars in the car park and come to the reasonable conclusion that the worker would be walking home after this.

"That's alright." Iwaizumi replied, shoving the store keys back into his pocket as he turned to face him.

The brunette kept a steady smile. "I insist, for your kindness." He supposed it wasn't such a bad offer. The man had kept him at work much longer than he'd intended to be there, so at least he'd get home quicker with a lift.

"Fine." He muttered, the other man giving a small pleased clap of his hands before turning on his heels and heading over to his car. 

He unlocked it quickly, opening the passenger seat for his guest before walking around to the drivers seat. They both climbed in, Iwaizumi relishing in the warm heat of the car. He hasn't realised how cold it was outside until now.

"So, mystery shopper." He said lightly, side eyeing the man as he started up the engine. "What's your name?"

"My name?" The other pondered as he pulled on his seat belt, flicking on the headlights of the car.

"It's only fair since you know mine." Iwaizumi quipped seeing the other smirk at him.

"Oikawa Tooru." He replied with a small chuckle. "You'd better remember it, that's the name your manager will be giving when he fires your ass." His smile was teasing.

Iwaizumi just chuckled. He sure was cocky. "Whatever." He huffed heartily.

"So, where am I heading Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as he began to pull out from the car park and onto the main road. 

"I live above that small bakery by the Karaoke bar." He replied. "Do you know it?"

"Do I know it?" The brunette laughed. "They're two of my favourite places." He grinned widely. "And to think you live so close, could've already passed you at some point, although I think I'd remember you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man hummed, looking to him.

"I'd remember a guy like you Iwa-chan, trust me." He laughed, a heated gaze turning on him for a second before it was back on the road. "You've got a rather handsome face." Iwaizumi felt his face flush at the compliment. This guy had absolutely no filter, no shame.

"Thanks I guess." He sighed, rummaging through his rucksack to try and distract himself. It was then that he realised he didn't have the keys to his flat.

"Shit." He cursed in a hiss.

"What?" Oikawa asked in worry.

"I don't have my keys, I must've left them at work." He huffed, rubbing a hand across his face. This would make him even later getting home.

"My place is close by, only about a ten minute drive, why don't you stay at mine?" Oikawa asked easily. Iwaizumi looked a little shocked.

"If you hadn't noticed you're still a stranger." He retorted.

"And what do you think I'd do Iwa-chan?" The other grinned. "I'm not a murderer or anything."

"Why would you even say that?" Iwaizumi scoffed. "That only makes me worry more."

Oikawa laughed, giving him a sly look. "You don't need to worry Iwa-chan, I don't think I could over power you anyway." He couldn't tell if the man was eyeing him or what sort of intent those eyes did hold, but it sent a shiver down his spine. "I can make you dinner for being so kind to me."

"I dunno." The man sighed heavily.

"You don't have a girlfriend to get back to?" Oikawa asked cheekily.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"A boyfriend?"

That caught his attention, and he stuttered out a reply. "N-no."

"Good." His smirk was mischievous. "Then you're free."

"I thought you were expecting a guest tonight." Iwaizumi reminded.

"I told you, it depends how things go." He chuckled quietly. The other sat back, giving a thoughtful hum as he stared out to the illuminated road stretching out before them.

"Sure." He eventually agreed, seeing the other man's smile grow even wider.

"Excellent." Oikawa looked more than pleased, like the cat that got the cream. They drove in silence after that, apart from the peppy tune the brunette was humming. It only took a short time for the car to be pulling up in a car park beside a small block of flats. "We're here." The man chirped, turning off the car's engine and stepping out.

Oikawa led him into the building, taking a few flights of stairs up before stopping outside a door. He swiftly unlocked it letting the other man inside before himself.

The apartment was modern and spacious, an open plan living area with large windows overlooking the street below. There were separate doors which he assumed led to the bedrooms. He'd only just really considered what he was doing, going home with a random stranger. He found it odd enough when going home with someone from the club after a hard night of drinking, but he was completely sober right now and he wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed.

"Make yourself comfortable Iwa-chan." He hummed, placing his bag of shopping down on the counter before pulling his coat off, revealing he was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater and some slim fitting black jeans. Iwaizumi shucked off his own coat, and thought he saw the other man's eyes linger on him for a moment, but he must've been mistaken.

"Nice place you've got." He hummed looking around the nicely furnished apartment.

"Thanks." He replied beginning to unpack the food he had bought. "Do you like Katsundo?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa set about cooking the meal for the both of them.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked casually.

"Sure." Iwaizumi hummed, feeling like he could use a drink right about now, calm his nerves a little.

"Sake okay?" The other asked, seeing him nod. He was quick to hand him a glass which was filled close to the top. "Drink up." He smiled. "Food won't be long."

Iwaizumi sat comfortably on the sofa, drinking down his sake and watching as the brunette moved around the kitchen. He finally had a chance to inspect him closely. He was tall with a slim frame but it was obvious he had some lean muscle under there. Although he didn't want to admit it, the other was extremely attractive, with sweeping brown hair and deep eyes. And well his face in general. Iwaizumi wasn't usually one for cocky boys though, but on the other hand, he did see himself as being able to dominate anyone in the bedroom, so it would be quite the fun challenge, wiping that smug look off his face. Wait, why was he thinking that? That definitely wasn't what he was here for, he was just here for dinner... with a stranger. Anyone else looking in would be able to see the insinuation behind those actions.

"Foods ready Iwa-chan, you look lost in thought." Oikawa pulled him from his self induced trance with a pondering look.

"Ah, thanks." Iwaizumi said quickly, getting up from the sofa and taking a seat at the table in front of the bowl of food. "Looks good."

"It's not the only thing that looks good." Oikawa smirked to himself quietly, quickly eating a mouthful of food. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, taking a bite himself and finding the dish to be extremely delicious.

"You're a good cook." He observed, happily taking another mouthful, the brunette watching him.

"Why thank you." Oikawa smiled, taking a sip of sake. 

"So, you know what I do for work, what do you do?" Iwaizumi asked, trying to make small talk, but he was also slightly interested.

"Oh I do modelling." He grinned, fiddling with his chopsticks. Of course he was a model.

"So that's why you were so offended when I said you weren't pretty." The other smirked, seeing him pout cutely.

"Well my career sorta depends on people finding me attractive." Oikawa quipped, pointing his chopstick at him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"So Iwa-chan, do you find me attractive?" He hummed, going back to his meal.

"Why do you care?" The other asked. He honestly wasn't sure why he would care for a convince store worker’s opinion.

"It would kind of help if I knew." He said wistfully, staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then I'd know where tonight might go." That caught his attention. He slowly looked up, seeing the brunette with his fingers laced together and a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you saying?" Iwaizumi muttered unsurely.

That grin appeared again. "Well Iwa-chan, I must admit, I find you extremely attractive." Iwaizumi stopped just before the food reached his mouth, eyes widening slightly as he looked to the other. "I may have lied just the tiniest bit when I said this was out of the goodness of my heart, I'm afraid I had ulterior motives, and when you left your keys behind well, I knew I had to take the opportunity while it was there."

Iwaizumi couldn't help the short chuckle that fell from his mouth. "So, that's what you want." He gave a wry smirk. "And that's why you bought the condoms, very presumptuous of you."

"I did say you never know when the opportunity may arise." He replied cooly.

"Well, just so you know, I don't bottom with hookups." Iwaizumi retorted. "Not that that's a proposition."

"I wouldn't expect you too." The brunette was smirking again. "That's why I bought the bigger size." There was that grin again. "I just assumed." His eyes raked lower, having to stop as they couldn't see the man's body and further down past the table. Iwaizumi knew what he was insinuating though. "Or am I wrong?" 

The man just grunted a small laugh, this was all a little ludicrous. "You're very bold to be saying such things to a man you've know for all of an hour."

"Hey, I'm just shooting my shot.” He shrugged with a wistful sigh. "It's rare I find a man I'm willing to get in bed with." The smirk was back on his refined face. "I'm quite particular you see." His voice dropped an octave with that sentence and the look in his eyes was oozing with lust.

"And I fit that mark?" Iwaizumi asked unsurely.

"I wouldn't have invited you back here if you didn't." The look on the man's face made him shiver. He was serious. Iwaizumi couldn't quite believe it, he'd never had someone come onto him in such a blunt way before, not even his drunk hookups would act so brazen, there'd at least be a little more subtle flirting first, he wasn't used to anyone being this upfront. And certainly not someone this attractive. 

He let out a sudden snorting laugh, covering his mouth quickly. The alcohol had made him far more uninhibited. Oikawa pouted at the sudden outburst. "Sorry." Iwaizumi blurted, trying to compose himself. "You're just... I've never met anyone like you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" The other asked with a furrowed brow.

"Brilliant." He managed, finally calming down his chuckling. "It's so refreshing to find someone that's so straight to the point, no bullshit or tiptoeing around the subject."

Oikawa's face softened at the admission. "Well if I'm planning on getting you in bed I may as well be upfront instead of coming onto you physically and embarrassing myself when I get rejected."

"I'm sure that doesn't happen very often though." Iwaizumi hummed, staring the other in the eyes. "Getting rejected I mean, so why worry about it?"

"Well you seem quite the wild card Iwa-chan." The other smiled. "You never answered my question either, so I wasn't quite sure."

"Which question?" Iwaizumi asked, finishing off his drink.

Oikawa smirked. "If you find me attractive." The other choked slightly on his drink.

"Oh that." He murmured. It was now or never he supposed, if the night was going that way anyway he may as well be honest. "Of course I do, I'd be an idiot if I didn't find you hot as hell."

There was a slight blush on the other man's face before he said with a chuckle. "The alcohol has really loosened your tongue, huh Iwa-chan?"

"It's good to be honest with yourself." Iwaizumi sighed "And I think you owe me a little more than dinner for how much trouble you've caused me." There was a glint in his eyes and it was Oikawa's turn to shiver.

"Iwa-chan, are you saying I should repay you with my body?" He giggled, placing a hand to his mouth, looking at the other through lidded eyes.

"I think that's what you're saying." The other quipped, looking over the top of his glass as he took another sip. "In fact, I think that's what you wanted this whole time, Oikawa."

The brunette felt a heat rise within him as his name fell from the other's lips. Said man was giving him a dark heated look from across the table. He was going to be eaten alive. He knew he'd liked something about the man when he'd stood his ground with such bluntness in front of the convenience store and with a couple of glasses of alcohol it seemed his flirtatious side had come out and it was something dangerous. 

Oikawa smirked in return. "Why don't you take a seat on the sofa while I clear all this away." He collected the bowls slowly, leaning over his guest with his chest pushed dangerously close to his face as he did so. He heard Iwaizumi hum in an approving sort of way. In return he gave him a soft smile as he turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen, knowing the man's eyes were on him as he went.

Iwaizumi did as instructed and got out of his seat, making his way over to the sofa. Once he way situated comfortably, he let his eyes fall on his host. Oikawa was making quick work of cleaning the bowls; Iwaizumi noted how eager he must've been. He noticed the brunette's hips swaying ever so slightly with each movement. He wasn't sure if the slight seductiveness was intended, but either way it made a heat stir within him. 

"Why don't you get that ass over here." Iwaizumi hummed, staring at the other's arse as it moved. Oikawa looked back over his shoulder, shooting the other a smirk accompanied by a wink.

"With pleasure." He replied smoothly, walking over to him in a way that had the man licking his lips, watching each stride those long legs took. He stopped just short of where Iwaizumi sat, smirking down at him. The look made his toes curl.

With a lick of his own lips, Oikawa confidently straddle the man's legs, knees planting either side of him on the sofa. Their faces were mere inches apart, hot breaths wafting across each other's lips. 

With a chuckle Iwaizumi leaned back, resting his elbows on the top of the sofa. The brunette, placed hands gently on either side of the man's shoulders, biting as his lip as he admired just how broad they were. 

His delicate fingers traced lower, skimming along his arms until he reached bare skin at the bicep. Oikawa let out a heavy breath as he felt the size of the other man's biceps. He wrapped his hands around what he could of the man's upper arm and squeezed, feeling hard muscle there.

"Why don't we get this off?" He then asked seductively with a smirk, trailing his hands lower so they were now fiddling with the one button that was still done up on the other's polo shirt. 

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow and smirked right back at him. "Sure." He said smoothly, watching as eager fingers and even more eager eyes lowered until they came to the hem of the shirt. Oikawa tugged at the fabric, raising it over the man's stomach and letting at a slight choked noise, which Iwaizumi pretended not to hear but he inwardly chuckled.

He was quick to remove it over his head, practically yanking it off and then just staring, mouth slightly agape as his eye roamed hungrily from chest to stomach to arms and back again.

"See something you like?" Iwaizumi asked teasingly, grinning at the brunette.

He was quickly hushed by the other. "Shhh, just let me appreciate for a minute, let me take it all in." He stared in awe for a few more minutes, taking in every dip and crevice of the man's toned muscular body. He was sculpted like a god. He hadn't even processed what he was saying until it came spilling out of his mouth. "Holy shit you're fucking built." He suddenly flushed in embarrassment, that was not smooth at all.

"I- thank you." Iwaizumi chuckled, pleased to see the other looking flustered for once. It showed he could break down that cocky exterior if he tried. "I'm a personal trainer on the side as well, gotta get a bit of extra money somehow."

"Well Iwa-chan, I'd pay you to train me any day." Oikawa was back to his incessant flirty tone.

"Except you have me right now, and you don't have to pay." The other replied lowly, enjoying the way lean fingers were now tracing across his torso.

"Well I'd better make the most of it then." He replied with a wink and seductive grin.

Iwaizumi smirked right back at him as he brought his arms off the back of the sofa and down to the hem of the other man's jumper. "Now, what are you hiding under that turtle neck?" He asked teasingly, lifting it up only enough to see the smallest sliver of skin.

"Nothing quite as impressive as you Iwa-chan." Despite that Oikawa didn't seem any less confident, sat astride him tall and proud. Iwaizumi trailed up to that pretty face which was staring down at him with a shit-eating grin.

As quickly as he'd had been distracted, his attention turned back to the brunette's clothing, lifting the fabric, which he still held between his fingers, higher up, exposing a slim waist and nicely toned stomach. The higher it rose the more he felt the excitement building up inside of him. Next came a toned chest, flushed slightly red, maybe from the alcohol but maybe from the anticipation as well, and finally dusky pink nipples that stood out from his chest.

"Excited?" Iwaizumi mused, tracing his thumb across the hardened nub and chuckling when the brunette shifted in his lap and let out a light panting breath.

"How could I not be when I'm sat in your lap like this Iwa-chan." He giggled, lifting his arms for the man to pull the jumper over his head. The offending article of clothing was tossed to the floor and Oikawa gave a graceful shake of his head to put his effortlessly flawless hair back in place and readjusted his glasses so they sat straight on his nose again.

Iwaizumi stared for a moment, it was his turn to appreciate. The brunette was well toned, he obviously worked out on occasion but he was still slim. His eyes darted across bare skin, taking in every inch before coming up to admire the long line of his neck. He wanted to mark it more than anything.

"Iwa-chan my eyes are up here." He teased, seeing deep brown eyes flick up to meet his own.

"Well I'm not the only one with a wandering eye." He smirked, reaching up to remove the glasses carefully from the other's face, placing them gently on the sofa at an arms length so they wouldn't get broken. "Or wandering hands." He then added, making the other's hands stop in their tracks when they were yet again caressing at his stomach, gradually descending lower.

Oikawa just gave him a mischievous look, poking his tongue out slightly as his hands moved fluidly over his belt, undoing the buckle quickly before popping the button and zipping down the fly. It was only now that Iwaizumi realised he could feel the hard swell of his cock trapped by his jeans, but evidently Oikawa had noticed it much sooner. He eyed the bulge hungrily from where it protruded between his fly.

"Iwa-chan." The brunette hummed, his voice tight as he nibble at the tip of one of his fingers, eyes unmoving from the large bulge that was making a heat settle in his stomach. He knew the man would be big. Oikawa couldn't deny he was a bit of a size queen. "You really just keep on surprising."

"Are you sure it's that much of a surprise?" The other asked, slightly amused. "Going by the condoms you bought this is exactly what you expected."

"Well it's one thing to expect and one thing to actually know." He grinned, reaching a hand down and pressing slender fingers to the hardening bulge, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. "But I knew I'd be right." His tongue came out to flick across his lower lip as watched the man's cock thicken beneath his underwear. He wanted to get them of off Iwaizumi as soon as possible.

Before he could, he felt a gentle hand under his chin, tilting his head up so that their gaze's could meet. He could see the other man's eyes were darker and lidded, he looked at Oikawa like he wanted to devour him. The brunette gulped at the thought, that didn't seem too bad.

"Why don't you get the rest of those clothes off for me?" He suggested with a seductive tone. The way he was looking at him made Oikawa hot under the metaphorical collar.

With a decisive nod and a smirk plastered back on his face (he wasn't going to let this man know how flustered he was making him) Oikawa rose from his lap, dismounting the other as gracefully as he could. 

He stood before the other, a smug look on his face as he trailed his own hands from his chest, down across his stomach and eventually to his belt, noticing Iwaizumi's eyes follow the path of his hands. At a teasingly slow rate he unbuckled his belt, the metal clanking being the only sound that could be heard in the room. When he popped the button he saw Iwaizumi lick his lips. He grinned to himself, slowly unzipping his fly.

He let out a small gasp as he felt himself suddenly being tugged forwards by his belt loops, seeing the other man smirking at him as he pulled him to stand in between his spread legs.

"Too slow." He snarked, holding his fingers into the waistband of his too tight jeans and starting to tug them down. When he had got them over his hips, the man spun him around, so his back was now facing him. He tugged the jeans down, around the swell of his ass and further down to his lean thighs. 

Iwaizumi hummed as the brunette stepped out of his jeans, kicking them away. He watched as the material of his underwear stretched tight over toned muscle with each movement. One hand came to hold his hip, the other slowly trailing up the back of his thigh, stopping just before he reached the swell of his ass.

"Turn around Oikawa." He said oddly softly. Oikawa knew it wasn't a demand but more of a request. Despite his somewhat rough exterior and blunt attitude he could tell the man was soft on the inside. It wasn't the same as his usual hookups, fast and rough, quite boring when he thought about it really. Iwaizumi was being considerate and not pushy, gentle, just as the soft touch on his hips suggested. Oikawa couldn't deny the way it made his heart flutter, but he shouldn't be thinking that way about a hookup.

"You can call me Tooru." Oikawa said with a soft smile as he turned around for the other.

"Well, Tooru." Iwaizumi started slowly, pulling the other closer inch by inch, trying not to concentrate too hard on the noticeable bulge in the front of his tight underwear. "I'd say you can call me by my first name, but you seem to be pretty keen on that nickname you've given me."

"Well, Iwa-chan is a cute nickname, it suits you." He replied, staring wistfully down at the man and letting out a small giggle as he saw the other blush and blink quickly a few times at the small compliment. The next words he spoke were said far less sweet, instead coming out dripping with seduction as he leaned over the other so that their faces were mere inches apart. "But when you're making me scream out in pleasure I'd rather be saying your name." Iwaizumi shuddered. If that was how Oikawa wanted to play it, then he'd certainly give him the pleasure of being able to scream out his name.

"It's Hajime." Iwaizumi answered slightly breathless. The brunette gave him a devious smirk.

"Well then, Hajime." He hummed teasingly, hands now tracing along his strong thighs, dangerously close to his aching cock. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow, clearly the other was ready to move things along. With intrigue he asked."What did you have in mind?"

With impressive bluntness, Oikawa dropped to his knees in an instant. Oh, so that was what he had in store for him. Iwaizumi spread his legs a little wider for the man that was now situated between them.

Curious hands reached for his throbbing cock, gripping him through fabric. Oikawa could feel just how hard the man was and he smirked to himself at the thought. He hooked two fingers into the band of the other's underwear and tugged them down teasingly, eyes darting between the man's face and the bulge that was soon to be revealed.

Iwaizumi lifted his hips off of the sofa and in one final swift movement, the brunette was tugging his underwear down the rest of the way, throwing them hurriedly to the floor. Iwaizumi's cock unceremoniously slapped up against his toned stomach and he saw a sudden hungry look flash in the other's eyes.

Oikawa's eyes flicked up quickly, giving a wide, devilish grin. The other felt his heart begin to race. "Impressive." Were the words he chose, before going back to inspecting the other man's cock. Iwaizumi flushed slightly as he realised how closely he was being examined.

Oikawa, however, was revelling in just being able to take in the sight of the man sat before him, his toned thick thighs framing the best looking cocked he'd ever seen; long and thick, head poking out tantalisingly. This man was so tempting and Oikawa had never been good at being patient.

With a seductive lick of his lips, which made the other bite into his lip in anticipation, Oikawa was leaning over, wrapping a slender hand around the heated length, giving an experimental pump as hot breaths blew across the head.

Iwaizumi's eyes rolled up, he knew this would be over in an instant if he didn't hold back. He was wound like a coiled spring already and he really wasn't sure how long it would take him to release. But with the way Oikawa was already touching him, with expert pumps of his cock, he knew it may not be as long as he hoped. Especially when a warm mouth wrapped around him, almost taking him whole.

"Holy shit, Tooru." He bit back a groan at the sensation. Everyone he'd been with had always struggled with taking him whole, but Oikawa did it first time almost flawlessly.

"Ish id gwud, Hadame?" The brunette asked through a mouthful of cock. Iwaizumi let out a small huffing laugh at the sound, bringing a hand to card through brunette hair.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He teased, making sure to keep his hand gentle against the other's head. 

Another smirk came from Oikawa as he continued, head bobbing swiftly, tongue swiping over the tip each time he would pull back almost all the way. Iwaizumi felt like his soul was being sucked out of him, the brunette was all too skilled with both his tongue and mouth.

His hips rolled instinctively and where most would choke at the sudden thrust, Oikawa just took him expertly, cock sliding easily into his throat.

"That pretty mouth is so good, Tooru." Iwaizumi hummed deeply, hand petting through his hair. He heard a throaty whine from between his legs and looked down to the other who was staring back at him with a lidded gaze, heavy breaths coming through his nose. He was enjoying this, the praise, he knew he'd find a weakness eventually, something he could use to break down that cocky exterior. He wanted to test it. "Such a good boy, look so sweet wrapped around my cock." The brunette let out a small noise again, shifting on his knees as his head still bobbed fluidly. Oh yeah, he definitely liked that. A pretty boy with a praise kink, as if his ego didn't need inflating any more.

He stroked through soft hair, holding the other man's head still when he once again pulled back to lavish his tip in attention. "I think you should stop now, Tooru." He murmured, knowing he was in trouble as soon as Oikawa pulled off him with a pop and a wry smirk.

"Were you going to cum Hajime, was my mouth too good?" He asked cheekily. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle. He wasn't going to admit it was the best head he'd ever gotten.

"No, you cocky little shit." He teased back, leaning over and taking the other's chin between his thumb and forefinger so their eyes could meet. "I just don't like to be the only one feeling good." Oikawa held back a shiver and a pleased noise. That made a nice change; his other hookups were usually a lot more selfish. 

He was caught off guard as lips pressed to his own, eyes going wide before slipping shut as a tongue traced his lower lip. He all too willingly opened him mouth for the other, feeling a heated tongue press to his own. The kiss made his whole body heat up and heart pound. Why was just a kiss making him feel like this? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, in favour of pushing himself to his feet, stood almost bare before the man who was still sat on the sofa.

"Hajime, you kissed my cock mouth." He stuck his tongue out slightly, giving a mischievous grin.

"Don't care." Iwaizumi shrugged as he rose to his feet, the two now stood only a few feet apart. "You really think that's gonna stop me from kissing you?" Oikawa flushed and in an attempt to hide his reaction pushed their lips back together forcefully, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders, despite Iwaizumi being shorter, having to tilt his head up into the passionate kiss.

The other's hands came up to cup his cheeks in an endearing way that Oikawa thought was far to loving of a gesture for their situation. Maybe this guy was just different. But he really wasn't complaining. It was much better than a tongue practically being shoved down his throat and teeth smashing into his own.

They were both panting as they pulled away and Iwaizumi wrapped his hand lightly around the brunette's wrist, staring up into deep brown eyes. 

"Do you wanna show me to your bedroom?" He asked the other suggestively, seeing him smile broadly.

"This way." Oikawa answered quickly, leading him over to a door but suddenly realising he'd forgotten something. "Oh, I just need to grab something." He said quickly, scurrying off back to the kitchen and snatching the box of condoms from the counter. When he turned around he saw Iwaizumi smirking at him with strong arms folded across his chest. Oikawa was quick to get back to the other man, starting to feel impatient.

He thrust the door to his room open with considerable force, dragging the man in behind him and closing it just as quickly. He was on him in an instant, jumping up and wrapping lanky legs around Iwaizumi who caught him with ease. Oikawa may have been taller but he was certainly much lighter than Iwaizumi.

Muscular arms held him up with ease, one sneakily skating up from his thigh to grab his ass, squeezing firmly. Oikawa let out a small squeak and smirked, rocking his hips against the man's stomach and feeling where his still clothed erection ground against chiselled abs. What a treat. He couldn't help himself from leaning down and capturing Iwaizumi's lips again, the kiss heated and wild.

Before he knew it he was behind dropped down onto the plush double bed, the wind being knocked out of him when he landed with a small huff. Iwaizumi stood before him, all tanned skin and toned muscles, a sight to behold. Not that he got long to appreciate, because the other man was on him in seconds, kissing him passionately again.

When they pulled away again, Oikawa grinned up at the other before quickly shuffling himself higher up the bed so he could rest against the pillows. Iwaizumi followed, situating himself between the brunette's now spread legs.

He traced his fingers across smooth skin, his thighs were supple and something made Iwaizumi want to lavish them with affection and most importantly marks of his own doing. Instead, he reached for the underwear that was still obstructing his view of the brunette's whole body.

His eyes flicked up to Oikawa's face, seeing him staring straight back at him with lidded eyes, studying his face. His arms were stretched out elegantly into the pillows, body lying back, relaxed and ready. Iwaizumi had promised to make him feel good after all.

"Can I?" He asked unsurely as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the other's tight underwear. There was an obvious bulge straining at the front of the material.

"Of course." Oikawa replied, voice soft. He lifted his hips to let the man pull the fabric down his long legs, throwing it to the floor when he was done.

Then he admired; admired the long lines and lean muscle, smooth skin adorned in a gentle hue of red. And his cock, well, what could Iwaizumi say, like the rest of him it was pretty, slimmer than his own but still a very sizeable length, the head flushed pink from it being neglected for so long. 

With one heated look up to Oikawa's face, he took the other in his hand, wrapping tentatively around his cock at first, hearing the other's breath hitch. This spurred him on, his grip tightening as he began to stroke, hearing Oikawa let out a panting whine. So he was noisy? That was good to know.

He rested his free hand on one of the other's spread thighs, which lay limply on the bed. Oikawa's hips canted up into his closed fist, letting out pretty soft moans. Iwaizumi couldn't help his hand from trailing down further, until he was gently pressing against the tight rim, just stroking around the puckering hole. The brunette whined and shifted his hips upwards at the touch.

"The lube's in the draw." He said breathily, pointing towards the bedside table. Iwaizumi was quick to clamber off the bed, flinging the draw open and grabbing the tube of lube. 

He situated himself closer once he was back on the bed, kneeling between Oikawa's legs, which were now resting atop his own thighs, giving him easier access to what he desired.

Iwaizumi stared for a long moment, watching the other's hole twitch in anticipation. He was desperate for it. He uncapped the lube, squeezing a generous amount into one hand then rubbing it against the other, making sure the fingers on his right hand were coated and the palm on his left was nice and slicked.

Oikawa was watching him hotly, licking his lips as he saw wet fingers delving into him. One pushed in first, meeting little resistance. He could feel the subtle wiggle as it pressed in and out a few times before a second one was added alongside it. This was when he started to feel the stretch. He let out a shaky gasp as two thick fingers pushed all the way in to the knuckle. He always loved this part, the slight burn before pure pleasure.

Those talented and strong fingers were spreading him apart and breaking him down. A string of soft whimpers were passing his lips as he got used to the sensation. That is until a wet palm wrapped back around his cock and a surprised moan slipped out. Oikawa tossed his head back against the pillows, bucking up into the slick touch. Iwaizumi's hands were exceptional.

"Hajime, that feels so good." He panted, thighs tensed against the other's tanned ones.

Iwaizumi licked his lips as he watched the brunette twitching at every small touch, body writhing against his hands. His chest was rising and falling quickly and the other man once again couldn't help but noticed how pretty his nipples looked.

His hands moved faster without thought in his excitement. But the noises he got in response were so worth it.

He suddenly remembered the apparent praise kink that the brunette had and decided to take full advantage of that. "Sound so pretty Tooru." He said as seductively as he could. Oikawa whined throatily, hips pushing back onto his fingers as he began to scissor them open. "Can't wait to hear how you'll sound when my cock's stretching you open." The brunette let out a breathless moan, eyes screwed shut and chest rising with a sharp intake of breath. "Do you want more?" He then asked, seeing as the other was bucking back desperately both back onto his fingers and into his hand.

"Yes." He answered pleadingly, but Iwaizumi noted the actual lack of the word please. To be fair, Oikawa didn't really seem like the type to beg and he himself wasn't one for making people wait. So he deftly pressed in a third finger, pleased at the way the brunette's eyes rolled up and his voice caught in his throat before cracking into a moan. "Fuck, that's good." He managed, panting heavily as the fingers curled inside him and hit his most sensitive place, making white flash across the back of his closed eyelids. "Hajime, I need you inside me."

"So soon?" Iwaizumi smirked, thrusting his fingers faster, feeling the other clench around him.

"You can't expect me to wait when you're making me feel like that." He purred, giving the man a sultry look and batting his eyelids at him. "You're making me desperate." Words just about formed around breathy words as he threw his head back again, pale neck bared and looking so delectable. Iwaizumi wasn't a patient man; he knew he couldn't wait any longer. 

With some care he pulled his fingers from Oikawa and released the grip on his cock. The brunette let out an unimpressed whine and pouted at the loss, but soon perked up as he saw Iwaizumi stroking his own still very hard cock. 

"Could you pass me a condom?" He asked, looking to the box which had been discarded on the bed near Oikawa's head. 

The other smirked, pulling a condom from the box, putting the foiled packaging to his lips, holding it there between his teeth. Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at the other.

"Come and get it big boy." He told him teasingly, shooting him a quick wink from where he was now leaning up in his elbows.

Iwaizumi smirked right back at him, leaning over with one hand planting beside his waist, the other coming to grab the brunette's chin. He took the other side of the foil between his own teeth and tugged, Oikawa letting it go instantly.

Oikawa grinned to himself until he saw a dangerous glint in the other's eyes. Iwaizumi suddenly let the condom drop from his mouth and onto the brunette's chest, leaning in quickly and pressing their lips together in a heated open mouthed kiss. Iwaizumi explored his mouth and felt a small tug in his short hair as he went deeper.

When they parted, Oikawa was looking out of breath but thoroughly pleased. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi saw the brunette holding something up. His eyes flicked, catching a glimpse of the shiny metal foil. Oikawa smiled mischievously, bringing it close to the other's lips and holding it there. Iwaizumi got the message, grabbing it between his teeth with a knowing smirk and pulling back as the other man lay himself down on the bed, relaxing into the pillows.

Iwaizumi settled back between his legs and ripped the packaging open with his teeth, seeing the other bite his lip at the sight. In an almost teasing way he rolled the condom down his cock, knowing Oikawa's eyes were on him without even having to look. Then he grabbed the lube again, squeezing a drop onto the tip of his cocked and stroking it down the rest of his length.

Oikawa was staying oddly silent apart from the small pants he could here coming from him. Iwaizumi really didn't think he would render the other speechless but here he was. 

With a rough grip he grabbed the brunette's thighs, pulling him closer so his back end was practically splayed out in his lap. Oikawa gasped at the sudden man handling, eagerly spreading his legs for the man sat between them. Iwaizumi moved one of his hands to his own cock, bringing it in line with the other's twitching hole.

He looked up tentatively for a moment. "Is it alright if I-" He cut himself off, not knowing the right words to choose and unsure where the sudden embarrassment had come from when the two were already fully naked and in this position.

Oikawa smirked back at him, finally speaking again, albeit teasingly. "Fuck me into this mattress? Please, be my guest." He did have to admit the constant reassurance and making sure this was all okay was pretty cute.

Without further question, Iwaizumi pushed in, relishing in how hot and tight the brunette was around him, gripping his cock so nicely.

"So tight for me Tooru." He grunted, hands easily resting at the other's hips. "Is this why you're so desperate, hm? Not felt the touch of another man in a while?" Oikawa whined at the comment. Was he right? With how attractive he was that was kind of surprising that he'd not had any action in a while but maybe his job really kept him that busy. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll give you a night to remember." Oikawa felt his chest tighten at the promise.

"Please." He whined out in want and Iwaizumi felt rising heat in the pit of his stomach. That word was unbelievably sexy coming from his mouth. And with that, he definitely couldn't hold back.

He rolled his hips fluidly, finding a steady rhythm to start out with and get the other used to the stretch. Oikawa's hands wrapped into the pillows under his head as his hips bucked back onto the man's cock. He needed this so desperately, it'd been a while since he'd had a fuck and what felt like forever since he'd had a decent one.

Hard thrusts rocked his body, the headboard gently hitting against the wall with each forward movement. He let out a raspy moan, legs tightening at the sides of Iwaizumi's hips, toes curling at the end of long legs. His back arched and he reached a desperate hand down to wrap around one of the other's wrists. Iwaizumi grunted above him, hips thrusting faster. The brunette cried out as his prostate was hit forcefully.

Iwaizumi drank in the sight below him, the brunette's long torso stretched out before him, his head thrown back and neck bare, a clean slate waiting to be marked. And of course that beautiful chest was still on full display.

Unconsciously he leaned over the other's body, planting his hands either side of his torso as he pressed a hot kiss to neck. He licked up the long column, feeling Oikawa shudder at the touch and let out a loud, unashamed moan. Iwaizumk breathed hotly against his neck, struggling to hold himself back from what he really wanted to do.

"Can I?" He asked deeply, letting out a heavy groaning breath as his hips rocked forcefully into Oikawa's.

"You can do whatever you want to me Hajime." The brunette panted with a chuckle, reaching a hand up to run through his hair, giving a light tug. "Just as long as you leave the face, that's my money maker."

Iwaizumi laughed against his neck, feeling the other's erratic heart rate. He though about those nipples and that chest that he wanted to mark so badly. "And what about the rest of your body? No shirtless photos shoots?"

"Not for another week." He grinned, body rolling back against the man languidly, in perfect timing with his powerful thrusts.

"And your neck?" His voice came out tight at the question. Oikawa could tell he was excited at that prospect and who was he to deny him.

With another teasing reply he said. "Turtle necks are in right now." Iwaizumi chuckled again. That was enough permission for him. 

He sealed their lips together again quickly, Oikawa letting out a light thrumming moan which showed he was all too pleased to have the man's mouth back against his own. Iwaizumi let out his own small groan as the brunette sucked on his tongue and then lightly bit and tugged at his lower lip as he pulled away.

The man growled as he pressed his lips to Oikawa's jaw line, peppering them carefully there before moving further down. The unmarked canvas of his neck awaited and it sent a tingling heat through Iwaizumi's veins at the thought of seeing dark marks littering the other's skin. He subconsciously sucked and bit at the skin, making Oikawa whine, his hips jerking back against the man's still frantic thrusts.

He thoroughly lavished the brunette's neck, nipping and sucking supple skin, marking it as his own. Oikawa willingly tilted his head out of the way each time, the desperate moans vibrating in his throat. Strong hands were now caressing his chest and he cried out loudly when he felt fingers pinching as his nipples.

"Do you know how pretty you sound?" A voice said roughly against his throat. His body tingled at the tone and he felt himself tense, which caused a breathy noise to come from Iwaizumi as he clenched around his cock. "If you keep making noises like that I won't be able to hold back." He then hummed, catching the lobe of the other's ear between his teeth and hearing a gasp, before he sucked it into his mouth. Another delicious moan was pulled from the brunette as he melted into Iwaizumi's touch.

"And you think I'd want you to hold back?" He quipped back, managing to sound flirtatious despite how weak his voice was getting.

Iwaizumi pulled his face away and Oikawa felt his stomach drop. The look in his eyes made something primal rise up in him, the way he was looking as him with dark lidded eyes full of lust, like he wanted to devour him. Oikawa blinked slowly and licked his lips. He was ready to be devoured.

Those dark eyes dropped and he knew they were admiring his chest. In a rather dramatic fashion he pushed his chest up and moaned; he'd always been one for dramatics though and Iwaizumi seemed to find it enticing as he leaned down, closing his lips around the hard nub. That drew an even louder moan from the brunette, something that the other found oh so encouraging.

He flicked his tongue across his nipple, feeling two hands wrapping in his hair, grip desperate as the brunette pushed his chest up into his mouth. He couldn't help but spread his legs wider, allowing Iwaizumi to thrust in deeper. His jaw went slack and head lolled back, it felt incredible. 

"Hajime." He called, hands falling from his hair and coming to wrap around his shoulders. He could feel his muscles flexing with each of his movements, each of his powerful thrusts. His hands skated across taut skin before digging his fingers in hard.

"Say my name again Tooru." He hummed, giving his nipple one final nip before raising his head, tilting the other's chin down using his thumb and forefinger so that their eyes could meet.

"Hajime, please." It came out as a needy whine as his hips bucked desperately back against the man's thick cock which was already so deep inside him. He couldn't help the gasping breaths he took or the way his body squirmed against the bed, head tossing and lips parting he stared to Iwaizumi with a lidded gaze, eyelids fluttering closed every so often.

"You're so beautiful." The words coming from the other man made him quiver and whine. "So sexy like this, you're taking my cock so well." The praise, all the praise, it made a tight coil wind itself in the pit of his stomach; he loved it. He whined again.

Iwaizumi looked down to him with a satisfied smirk, finally releasing his chin and bringing the hand down instead to pinch one of his nipples. A heady moan left the brunette and his back once again arched into the touch.

"Hajime." He cried out the man's name again, unsure of what else he could say, the other was giving him everything he needed. He wasn't used to this, being reduced to fumbling words during sex, but that was definitely a good sign.

"You feel amazing around me, gorgeous." Iwaizumi continued, hips rolling rhythmically with a fast pace. "You love the attention don't you? Look how pretty your nipples are, begging for it." He flicked one and tugged at the other just as he said it and it sent Oikawa wild.

"Don't stop." He moaned throatily, pulling at the man's back to try and get him closer. Iwaizumi didn't stop, lowering his head again to take one of the nipples in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, then laving his tongue across it.

The brunette was clenching around him hard. He could hear Oikawa whining, panting, moaning, each sound prettier and more desperate than the last, only being drowned out by the sloppy sound of their skin meeting at the hips and the headboard frantically smacking into the wall.

He could feel that he was close, not that it was surprising. The other had and iron clad grip around his cock and dug nails into his back that made him hiss, all the sensations coupled together made it difficult to hold back. He was groaning himself now, low and guttural.

Oikawa's hands finally fell from his back and he pulled away from his nipple. The man beneath him looked exhausted and thoroughly fucked. His cheeks were stained a pretty flush of pink, his lips were red and puffy and his hair was messy, parts sticking to his forehead with sweat. He lay limply, taking everything the other man would give him and it was quite the sight to behold. That cocky facade broken down to make way for something breathtakingly beautiful.

The legs bracketing his hips were shaking as Oikawa looked at him, beckoning him closer with a finger and the use of his name. "Hajime." He slowed his thrust slightly so he could lean in, the brunette pressing their noses together as he clutched the man's shoulders in a tight grip. And then came a devilish grin which shocked Iwaizumi, giving him no time to register it before he was being pushed over onto his back, the other rolling on top of him in one rather swift and refined movement. He looked up in shock seeing Oikawa smiling wickedly down at him, his cock still fully engorged inside of him.

"Wha-?" He began before a finger was pressed to his lips.

"It's my turn." Oikawa replied seductively. "So sit back, relax and let me ride you." Iwaizumi certainly wasn't going to say no to that.

He rolled his hips back against him, hands pressed to his toned stomach as he started to shallowly rise and fall. Iwaizumi was laid out beneath him, looking like a Greek god as he brought one hand up to rest beneath his head, the other holding the brunette's hip. His biceps were flexed and he looked divine. Despite being taller, this hulk of a man made him feel tiny.

"Your quite a sight." His thoughts were interrupted by Iwaizumi as he squeezed his hip. Oikawa cast his gaze down, seeing tanned skin with a fine sheen of sweat coating it. He couldn't help but ride him faster, their hips slapping together with an erotic sound.

A throaty groan came from the man below him, his head tipping back. Oikawa admired all the lines of his body and the look on his face as his cock was squeezed and eagerly ridden. The pull on his insides was heavenly and each hit to his prostate felt like ecstasy. 

Iwaizumi watched in awe as the other rode his cock frantically, hips fluid in their movements, knowing exactly the angle to shift them to get the most pleasure. He knew with the way the brunette was fucking himself so hungrily on his cock, legs spread so willingly for him that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Such a greedy little thing aren't you?" Iwaizumi mused with a smirk, seeing one of the other's closed eyes crack open. "You do look stunning."

Oikawa moaned wantonly, head tipping back and eyes fluttering. "Hajime you're making me blush." He purred, that was true, but he had also been blushing this entire time.

Iwaizumi gave a small chuckle, amused at how the other could still manage the occasional teasing comment despite how wrecked he appeared. His eyes flicked down to where the brunette's pretty cock was bouncing with each of his now rough movements, the head red and leaking. "How about I stroke something other than your ego?" He quipped back, a small grin rising on Oikawa's lips, disappearing just as quickly when a strong fist wrapped around his cock. His mouth fell open and a string of obscene moans spilled out. "So perfect." Iwaizumi praised, only adding to the erotic noises the man on top of him was eliciting. 

"Hajime." He cried out. The feeling of the fist working quickly across his cock and the powerful hits to his overstimulated prostate, it set his nerves on fire. "I'm, ah~"

The other's hand worked over him faster as he let out a loud cry, hips stuttering as he tried to draw back up.

"Fuck Tooru." Iwaizumi gritted, hand falling from his cock so he could grip both of the brunette's hips tightly, fingers leaving small marks. He couldn't help the small buck of his hips up into the other's pliant body as he tried to chase his orgasm, although he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Oikawa bounced with the movement and clench hard around him and that was it, he couldn't hold back anymore. He gave another more forceful buck, cock thrusting deep inside the other as he came, spilling stream after stream into the condom all the while this beautiful man still moaning in his lap.

Oikawa helped him ride out his orgasm with his still frantic rutting of his hips. With a few more quick rises and falls, prostate being throughly abused by the swift rutting of pair, he came himself, with shaky breaths and equally shaky legs. His first shot was like nothing Iwaizumi had ever seen before, he flinched as he felt a splash land on his cheek and then again as one landed on his chest, very close to the line of his neck. The spurts got shorter until they were pooling by his naval, but a long streaking line of cum was left down his abdomen.

They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths, but Iwaizumi couldn't help a questioning raise in his eyebrows. Oikawa saw this and had to suppress a giggle, both at the look on his face and the white glob of cum that was slowly rolling down the side of his cheek.

"Sorry Iwa." He laughed. "I'm a good shot."

"No kidding." Iwaizumi mused, twisting his upper body so he could grab a tissue from the box which was neatly placed on the bedside table. He brought it up to his face, wiping off the cum that was still slowly rolling down his cheek. With a chuckle he then said. "Good aim sharpshooter."

Oikawa laughed, biting at his lower lip as he watched the other bring the tissue further down his body, swiping away the cum on his chest and from where it had pooled between the crevices of his abs. He had to admit that the sight was kind of hot.

He handed the mostly soaked and sticky tissue to Oikawa who used it to clean off the small amount of cum leaking from the head of his cock. He balled it up in his fist and then with the rest of his strength slipped off of Iwaizumi and flopped down on the bed beside him.

Iwaizumi sat up slightly, leaning over to roll the condom off his softening cock, tying it at the end and tossing it onto the bed. After a few minutes Oikawa shifted beside him, managing to get up and stand on his still shaky legs. He smirked to himself knowing he'd done that to the man. He grabbed the condom from the bed and waddled over towards the en suite, still completely nude.

"I'm just going to the toilet." He called. "Make yourself comfortable." Thats right, he'd be staying the night, he'd never stay the night with hookups usually, but this was different, also the fact that he had no keys to get into his flat which was the only reason this situation was happening. Iwaizumi thanked the skies above that he'd left his keys at work.

After a few more minutes Oikawa emerged from the bathroom, clearly having fixed himself up as he looked completely usual apart from the hickey's now blooming on his body and the very unsubtle limp he was carrying.

Iwaizumi had tucked himself beneath the covers by this point, still fully nude as all of his clothes had been discarded in the living room. He was sat up against the headboard and smirked as he saw Oikawa. "Hope you don't have any catwalks anytime soon." He snickered, watching the other walk back over to the bed with some difficulty. "Unless a limp is the in new thing."

"I could make it work." Oikawa shot him a cheeky wink, even in the state he was in as he limped back from the bathroom. He scooted into bed beside the other having to lie down on his side because his ass was too sore. "Whew, you really did a number on me Iwa-chan." Back to the nickname, huh? "But I made you cum first, so I win."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that and folded his arms across his chest. "How old are you?" He asked, slightly amused as the brunette just beamed a radiating smile back at him, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"I'm still young at heart." He answered softly, pulling the duvet up higher and snuggling into it. He yawned wide and then his eyes fluttered shut. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled as he tucked himself under the duvet as well. As soon as he had he felt Oikawa gravitating towards him, pressing their bodies close together. He looked up to the man with a small pout. "I'm cold Iwa-chan." Which roughly translated to 'please hold me in your big strong arms'. Not that Iwaizumi minded the closeness.

He pulled Oikawa closer to his chest, wrapping one arm across his side and around his body and the other moving underneath the side of his neck. The brunette had his head resting close to his chest, the ends of his hair tickling Iwaizumi's nose. He reached up and patted it down softly, hearing the other let out a soft sigh of content. 

It had been a while since he'd found himself in this position, curled up with someone in bed, he certainly never did this with hookups; until now he guessed. He wouldn't even let his hookups stay the night. But this was pleasant, he'd never felt this sort of connection with anyone before and even though this man was practically a stranger, he felt comfortable.

They were both drowsy and it didn't take long for them to drift off into a comfortable sleep, staying close the whole night.

Iwaizumi was only awoken some hours later by movement against him. He cracked an eye open groggily, feeling the warmth beside him disappear as Oikawa clambered out of the bed, wincing slightly at the ache in his ass. He pulled on his underwear which had been tossed on the floor last night and looked back over his shoulder, seeing Iwaizumi stretching out his stiff muscles. His eyes were instantly drawn to his outstretched arms, his biceps were mesmerising. He had to force himself to tear his eyes away.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, you want some?" He asked with a smile, turning back to face the other.

"Yeah, sure." The man replied, voice still raspy from sleep. "Although I think it's a bit late to be calling it breakfast." He mused as he stared at the digital clock on the bedside table flashing in big red number '12:54'. "I've got to be back in work for two." He then sighed. He'd really love the day off.

"I'll take you." Oikawa said.

"You don't have to." Iwaizumi replied, although he was grateful and would definitely take him up on the offer.

"Of course I do, I owe you and besides, you won't have enough time to get there without rushing." He answered with a smile. He was right, it could be over a half an hour walk to get back to work which would mean he'd have to get himself sorted pretty quickly. "You just relax, have a shower while I make us some breakfast." With that, the brunette left, still half naked and limping. Iwaizumi chuckled to himself, but took the other's advice, climbing out of bed and heading to the shower.

The en suite was just as modern as the rest of the apartment with a walk in shower. He stepped under the warm water, feeling it cascade across his body. He took a little longer than he maybe should have but stepped out feeling refreshed, grabbing one of the white towels that was hanging up and patting himself dry with it. It was then that he realised once again, that all of his clothes had been left in the front room.

With a small sigh he made his way out, walking buck-naked into the room and spotting Oikawa cooking over the stove. He turned as the other entered and grinned widely.

"I guess we're having some sausage to accompany breakfast this morning." He teased as he began plating up the food. Iwaizumi suppressed a laugh as he realised the brunette was wearing his underwear, an apron and nothing else. But then, it's not like he could say anything with the state he was in.

"All of my clothes are in here." He ended up replying, moving over to the sofa to find all his clothes strewn across the floor. He pulled each one on individually, before taking a seat at the kitchen table, as he had yesterday before things had taken a turn for the sexual.

A few minutes later, Oikawa was placing two plates down on the table and giving him a broad smile. That's when he realised that the ridiculous apron he was wearing said 'kiss the cook' on it.

"You'd better do what the apron says Iwa-chan, or I'll take your breakfast back off you." He grinned and winked cheekily, leaning down close to the other man's face. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow and returned a small smirk, shaking his headily lightly before pressing a heated kiss to the other's lips. Oikawa let his tongue slip in and felt a hand cupping his jaw as teeth gently nibbled his lower lip. Tongues clashed wetly and Oikawa felt his head begin to spin.

When they pulled away the brunette was left a little flustered, he had only been expecting a peck but it seemed Iwaizumi was a man that liked to deliver. He didn't have a silly teasing quip like he usually did so decided to sit down, still in the apron and eat his own breakfast.

They chatted casually as they ate, Oikawa asking him what it was like at the shop and being a personal trainer on the side. He learnt that Iwaizumi would prefer to be doing personal training and working with athletes full time but as it was at the moment he just didn't have enough clients. So, to cover his living expenses he'd been working at the shop since he'd left university a few years ago. That's when he learned that they were in fact the same age.

Once they'd both finished, Oikawa cleaned the plates away and said he was going for a shower before they had to go, telling him to just make himself comfortable on the sofa.

Iwaizumi scrolled leisurely through his phone, looking through his Instagram feed and seeing a few of his friends posts; Mattsun and Makki doing some silly poses in their shared flat, which must've happened last night after Mattsun had got home from work. He couldn't help but think what a well suited couple they were. There was also one that Yahaba had posted with Kyoutani holding up their new puppy which had fur a similar colour to the man’s hair and a weirdly serious look on its face. The caption just said 'Spot the difference'. He'd posted another one of the two again, this time with Kyoutani sat slouched on the sofa with the puppy lying against his chest, both of them fast asleep, the caption just being a red heart. Now there was a couple that were complete opposites, yet they still worked so well, their personalities complimenting each other perfectly. 

"Iwa-chan, I'm all ready." He heard Oikawa chirp as he entered the room, finally dressed. He looked at his home screen and saw that it was twenty to two, that'd give him enough time before the change over with the two working the morning shift. "Let's go." He said peppily, a spring in his step as he headed towards the front door.

Iwaizumi followed, getting into the car in the car park and making conversation as Oikawa drove him towards work. When he finally pulled up in the car park, Iwaizumi noticed the other staff all congregated outside of the store, chatting away to each other.

He turned to Oikawa seeing that soft smile and pretty eyes staring right back at him. He was about to offer the other his number, a bold move on his part when he quickly realised he couldn't do that. He already had given it to him technically, when pretending not to be the manager. That would be an awkward one to explain. He also didn't want the embarrassment of being rejected either. And on top of that, from what he'd said, Oikawa didn't seem to be interested in anything serious, he'd just find men he found attractive, sleep with them once and have done with it. He probably found it hard with how busy his job was to have that sort of commitment. It didn't stop Iwaizumi from hoping though, deep down, that Oikawa would bring something up, maybe meeting up again, even if it was just for another shag.

"I had a fun night Iwa-chan, thanks." His thoughts were interrupted as Oikawa spoke to him with a smile. He waited, hoped for more to come but it didn't. 

"Yeah, so did I, thank you." He replied, giving a soft smile in return and hoping he didn't sound too dejected. He made to get out of the car but was stopped as Oikawa spoke again.

"Wait, Iwa-chan." He stopped and looked back, all too hopeful that the other would say something further but all he said was. "Don't forget your phone." It has somehow fallen into the footwell. "You sure are forgetful." The brunette laughed.

He felt his heart sink a little. "Ah, yeah thanks." He murmured, picking it up and shoving it back in his pocket. "Alright, I'll see ya then, Tooru."

"Bye Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled and waved and with that he climbed out of the car, shutting the door softly behind him. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the shop, seeing Makki leaning against the building beside Yahaba and Kyoutani. The blonde was holding the small pup in his arms, passing it over to Yahaba and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before heading in to the shop. Yahaba had been on the morning shift along with Makki and the two were now changing over with Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.

Iwaizumi came to stand before the two still outside, Yahaba giving him a small smile as he place the now frantically wiggling puppy down on the floor and Makki just yawing.

"Tired?" Iwaizumi asked him with a small laugh.

"Exhausted." He replied. "I don't know how I let you rope me in to doing these early morning shifts."

"Did Mattsun keep you up?" He then asked with a grin, already full well knowing the answer.

"As always." He hummed, yawning again. "What can I say, I'm a hot piece of ass, he can't keep his hands off me." The other two laughed, but Iwaizumi stopped as soon as he asked his next question. "And who's that pretty boy in the car?"

Iwaizumi looked back over his shoulder, realising Oikawa was still sat in his car and hadn't left yet. He didn't notice the three of them looking though, too absorbed with his phone.

"Someone I met last night." He finally replied, looking back to Makki who was grinning at him.

"Was he just a hook up?" He asked casually, eyeing the other carefully. He was about to blurt out a very blunt 'yes' when his phone pinged from his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw that he'd gotten a text from an unknown number. Then he looked to the message and he felt his heart soar.

'Thanks for the fun night, we should meet up again Iwa-chan ;)'

He turned quickly around, seeing Oikawa sat in his car smirking at him, giving a small wave as he started up the engine and drove off. He knew it was his number the whole time? He knew that he was the manager? If partly made him feel a bit stupid but that was completely outweighed by the joy he now felt. He turned back to his friend a gleeful look on his face.

"Maybe not Makki, maybe not."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) thank you for reading!!
> 
> Part of me wants to make a follow up but also this was literally meant to just be a one shot from a dumb idea I had so idk haha
> 
> I’ll be back to the Haikyuu hybrid AU after this as well for anyone who was hoping for an update on that series!!


End file.
